Poisoned
by WeNeverPost
Summary: Diana is another experiment who has escaped from the school. But she's on a mission. Her brother has been poisoned and she needs the flock's help. Will they be able to save her brother? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to ****Poisoned****! This is Numbuh44 speaking. I am currently rewriting the chapters of Poisoned with Silverwings. Well actualy, I rewrote the prolog and chapter one. She says she will help with Chapter 2. But I don't mind. =3= writing is fun and I like her story line. **

**Enjoy~**

Running. Running. My feet aren't carrying me fast enough so I look back to my brother in a pleading way. He looks exhausted but he still nods. A ripple shoots through my body as I transform. My paws hit the ground quietly as I go from running on two feet to running on 4 feet.

I am 25% lupine and 75% human. My brother Drake and I were mutated before we were born in the hellhole they call The School. We were able to escape, but not before a scientist poisoned my brother. I watch my brother die slowly every day. Each day he is harder to wake up. His once bright green eye are now becoming more and more lifeless, and his shiny brown hair has grown dull. He's trying to keep strong for me, but I can tell we are running out of time.

That is why we need to find help. We need someone who can get us into The School to find the antidote for Drake. I remember hearing stories of a girl who escaped The School and was able to sneak in and out. They call her Maximum Ride.

That is why I am pushing my brother to sprint as fast as he can. I know he's tired, but we need to find Max and pray she will help us before it is too late.

**I know it's short, but it's a prolog ehe. please stay tuned!**

*******R&R*******


	2. Chapter 1

**Ah yess Chapter 1. I'm afraid this is most likely all I am posting tonight. However I plan to rewrite the whole thing until it is caught up, and then start adding new chapters.**

**ENJOY  
~num num~**

I push my blond hair out of my face as I look down at the map in my hands. I managed to sneak this out while we were escaping. The map shows us the places where Max and her flock have been sighted. We notice that the majority of the sightings have been located in the same general tri-state area, and we eventually narrow it down to one neighborhood.

It isn't a big neighborhood. There are maybe 5 or 6 houses. I look back at my brother and my heart drops. I cannot make him walk around much longer; he looks bone tired. So I decide to take the direct approach. I go door to door and desperately ask each person who answers if they know Maximum Ride. When I reach the third house a kind Latino woman answers the door. I mention Max's name and the woman looks startled for a moment before she quickly composes herself and shakes her head, "No I'm sorry. I don't know her."

"Please," I beg. "I need her help desperately. My brother is dying. Please help me."

I can see her internally fighting with herself. Part of her is cautious that I'm lying and just trying to get information out of her, and the other part of her is worried that my brother really does need their help. Lucky for me, after a moment of contemplation she decides to let us in. She quickly ushers us into a small room and closes the door behind us. That's when the arguing begins.

The muffled arguing outside the door grows louder and louder as more voices join the fight. The fighting dies down and the door opens quietly to show the woman entering followed by six other people. My face brightens when I recognize one of them to be Max.

"Max! Please, I need your—"

Max quickly cuts me off with her stern powerful voice. "You don't get to speak until I'm sure you aren't going to hurt us." Max glares coldly at me and continues, "You are going to let Angel read your mind and your memories so she can be sure you wont hurt us. So no funny business, OK?"

I give a quick nod and my eyes fall on a small blond girl with stunning blue eyes who begins to step forward. She looks at me sweetly. She cannot be more then 8 years old.

I begin to feel antsy as something starts prodding through my mind. She prods through all my memories of The School. The memories of the cages and the tests start flooding back. A shiver runs down my spine and I close my eyes. When they open I'm not in the room anymore. I'm in a cage, in a hospital gown playing with my hair.

'How did I get here?! Gotta get out!" my brain screams at me to move, but I do not. I just sit playing with my hair.

'Memories. This must be a memory… Angel must somehow be causing me to relive one of my memories…' I now realize that it's not my hair I am playing with, but rather my sister Angie's hair.

My stomach drops. 'Angie…' my brain screams out to her, but I cannot do anything. I'm trapped, forced to watch the dream unfold unable to change anything.

A scientist comes out and my heart stops, 'Please, no. Not this memory…' My mind begs Angel to stop, but she keeps watching forcing me to continue to relive the memory.

The scientist comes and snatches Angie from me. I growl at him, but I don't really give a fight. He was just going to do blood work and bring her right back. I lean back and watch as they carry her into the room. My eyes even start to droop in favor of sleep until I'm startled awake by a scream. My eyes snap wide open, "Angie…?" The blood curdling screams of my baby sister fill the room. I slam myself against my cage in a panic. "Angie!"

I scream and cry out Angie's name over and over until my voice grows hoarse. Tears stream down my face as I listen to her cries. Then there was a sickening spatter and then silence.

My stomach turns and flips as I stare at the door waiting. A scientist walks out and heads over to me but there was no Angie. I start to shake as he pulls me out and drags me away from my cage. When we pass the door they took my sister into my face pales and my eyes widen. Blood is spattered across the room and a single white sheet covers a small body on the table.

Bile rises in my throat and I crumple to the ground. Shaking I scream "Angie! Angie, Ange—" Then my memory fades.

When I open my eyes I notice the small girl looked at me with shock. Angry tears fell down my face, "Why? Why would you make me relive that? Wh-why?"

I hang my head in shame of my tears and my yelling at this small girl. She stuttered an apology, "I=I'm sorry. You were guarding that memory so tightly. I thought… I thought it would be important."

I nod weakly and wipe my eyes. "Is that good enough? Will you please help us now?"

Max scowls, "What was that memory anyway?"

I shakily told them the story of what happened that day. "Later I found out that they were testing to see how much pressure she could withstand." I cover my mouth as a sob tries to escape. "It was disgusting. Horrifying. They need to pay. But first, first I need to get an antidote for my brother. They poisoned him."

Max looks over to a dark haired boy who looks about her age. They seem to have some internal dispute. I feel that Max does not want to get involved, but the boy gives her a stern look until she sighs and says, "Fine."

**Hope it is satisfactory. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review, and positive criticism is always welcomed~**


End file.
